Emotions
by Icyendercat
Summary: Luna was part of a Winter Animatronics project. But she, confused, left a deep scratch in a young girl's arm. She was shut down for years... until one day.
1. Chapter 1

"Take it away," a voice commanded. I nodded, and another worker helped me host the body into a big box.

"Are you sure it's turned off?" Someone who was watching fretted. I sighed.

"Relax, Boss and us three are the only ones here and between us we made sure all the circuits were disconnected and switches were off. Do you think it could still be active?" my partner snapped.

I looked down at the dim blue eyes of the animatronic. "It's most definitely off," I assured him.

I could see why everyone was so nervous about this animatronic. She was only on for one day, but that day was a disaster…

_I pressed the button on the remote that activated the new animatronic, Luna. Luna had been a big project that was part of a Christmas crew. The rest of the the Winter Animatronics haven't been finished, but Luna was a work of art._

_The snow leopard's eyes began to glow softly. Around me, everyone who had been working on Luna clapped with delight. Her ears began to tremble and she made a bunch of quiet croaking sounds. I realized she was trying to talk. I flipped the switch for her voice box on and she gazed at everyone._

"_H-H-Hello-o-o kid-ds!" Her voice glitched. "Welcome to Fred-d-dy Fazb-bear's Pi-pi-pi-zzeria!" She opened her mouth and snowflakes rushed out of it in a whoosh of air. I remembered that a tube in her mouth released paper snowflakes._

"_Her voice box could be worked on, but she's running well!" our boss exclaimed proudly. "Someone fix her voice up a bit and in the morning she could be released as the leader of an upcoming Winter Animatronic Cats!"_

_Murmurs of agreements rose from the workers. One spoke up. "She'll be one of our best works yet."_

_(No one's POV)_

_Luna stood, greeting customers with a swirl of snowflakes. After the restaurant was a bit more crowded, she walked over to where Foxy was telling kids stories of his pirate life._

"_...aye, it was a hard journey, lads and lassies, but I made it just fine," he finished. Foxy started telling another story while a few kids turned to see Luna._

"_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!" she greeted cheerily. "A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." She rattled off the customary lines, then blew a flurry of snowflakes. The kids cheered and reached out to catch them. Then she continued. "I'm Luna, leader of the Winter Animatronics!" _

"_Hi Luna!" They all chorused. Luna's free roam mode took over after the had spoken the greetings. _

"_Where are the other Winter Animatronics?" One kid piped up. _

"_Oh, they're around here. They'll be here on Christmas!" Luna replied._

_The morning was a breeze. Noon rolled around and it was a little girl's birthday. Luna stepped up to greet her, but the girl's mom hit Luna's paw, yelling, "I thought I told the staff to keep all robots away from my daughter!"_

_A staff member hurried up. "I apologize, Luna is new animatronics here."_

_However, Luna was confused by the mother's reaction, and became even more confused when the little girl copied her mother and hit Luna as well._

_Somewhere deep inside her gears and wires, Luna felt that the girl was insulting her. But she didn't think much of it, so she took it that hitting others was a kind of 'hello.' Slightly happy by this new discovery, Luna hit the girl back and her black claws dug into the girl's arm. _

_The girl screamed, a deep red gash in her arm. That mother rushed over. "Lauren? Lauren!"_

_The next few minutes were a blur to Luna. In seconds, she was shut down. Lauren was taken to the hospital._

_And Luna?_

_She was taken to the storage room and boxed up, never to be seen again._


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy milled around Pirates Cove, waiting for his friends to move in on Mike. The plan was that if Bonnie or Chica didn't get him, then Foxy would knock the door, drain the battery, then go in to scare the heck out of him. Killing the security guard all the time got rid of all of them too quickly, so when Mike came by the animatronics would just scare him till he fainted instead of stuffing him into a suit and at the same time murdering him. After they found out Mike was human just like the kids, they just didn't do that anymore.

Chica poked her head into Pirate's Cove. "Bonnie finished tonight's job," she announced. "Which means we have the rest of the night free."

"Yes," Bonnie agreed, coming in with Freddy.

Foxy stared at them. "What is he wakes up? I told yer all before not to bring everyone in a single place before ya know he's knocked out for sure!"

"If we wakes up we move," Chica snapped. "Now, this is the earliest we scared him. We should be doing something now." She followed Freddy to check on Mike anyway.

Bonnie sighed. "Come on, there's no camera's in the kitchen," he muttered. Foxy nodded and followed.

Bonnie poked around while Foxy waited for the other two. He heard a loud creak and turned. "What are ya doing, lad?"

"Look." Bonnie said. He was crouched on the ground like a kid. Foxy almost laughed at the sight nodded. "It's so old, though., but instead he followed.

"What is it, mate?" he asked. Bonnie pried open a door on the ground. Foxy's eyes glowed brighter. "What is that?"

"Let's find out," Bonnie muttered. He stepped in. Old wooden stairs creaked underneath his weight. Foxy hesitated and stepped down too.

"Look. Old animatronic parts. Gears and parts of costumes," Bonnie marveled.

"This 'un looks like it's finished." Foxy commented. Bonnie walked over. Foxy was standing above a light brown animatronic. Distinct spots dotted its body. There was a tail hung in a crooked way and old box parts were stuck in the animatronic fur.

Bonnie nodded. "I wonder if there's some way to activate it."

Foxy smirked. He had moved away while Bonnie was examining the animatronic. "One step ahead of ya, mate." He held a rusty remote in his hand. He looked over the buttons and pressed 'on'.

Gears whirred inside it. One of its eyes lit up.

"Hi." It's voice box seemed fairly intact. "I'm Luna."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on here?" Foxy heard Chica's voice. He turned to see she and Freddy coming down.

The leopard looked up. "Who are you?" She said.

"Hey…" Chica looked closely at Luna. "I think I've seen you once…"

Luna cocked her head. "I remember you all." Her free roam voice sounded confused. "From some time before."

Foxy nodded. "There was one day...I remember now, 'twas before the Bite. A few years or so. Ye were part of a project."

"The 'Winter Animatronics'."

"Yeah. I heard they're working on a new cast." Bonnie spoke up.

Luna tensed. "Without me?"

Freddy, who had been looking closely at Luna, said, "Yes, but I hear they only made one new animatronic so far.'

"Who?"

"Look, we don't know everything." Freddy said. "We need to get to the point and teach her the important stuff."

Chica smirked. "Like, say, Mike?"

Freddy nodded again. "Look, Luna, I doubt you'll be turned on by any human again. We can teach you how we do things here. Scaring and injuring Mike and at one point we might kill him because we usually kill all the security guards at one point."

Luna remembered the little girl and her mother. Back then, she didn't know what they were doing. Now, she understood. "I'm fine for killing any human," she smirked.

"Good." Freddy said, looking Luna over again. "We might need to make a few minor changes to you for this to work…"

~**Time skip of some days (:P)~**

**(told in Luna's POV)**

"Soon you could actually go and see Mike." Chica said. I nodded as she did something to my paws.

"And kill him?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"When?"

"When you're ready."

I rolled my eyes. The same thing over and over. _When you're ready._

"Oh, shoot! It's almost 6 AM!" Chica cursed. "Sorry Luna. We gotta go." She quickly pressed a button on the remote and everything slowly went dark.

"_Luna… Luna!"_ A voice hissed. I was turned on again-almost face to face with a golden fox. My guard immediately went up as I suddenly recognized her.

_SUNSET._ The name exploded inside of me. It was a Winter Animatronic. All Winter Animatronic names were programmed into my memory.

I felt a sudden surge of anger. They continued working on _Sunset_ while they left _me_ to rot in a basement. "You…" My eyes glowed brighter and, without thinking, me claws sild out of holes in my paws-something that Chica had worked out for me.

"You were FINISHED?" I hissed. "And I wasn't. I was left here….."


End file.
